


getting used to this type of thing.

by xxxblurrycloudsxxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxblurrycloudsxxx/pseuds/xxxblurrycloudsxxx
Summary: castiel was still getting used to.. this. everything. especially love. so was dean.or, idiots in love.





	getting used to this type of thing.

The first thing Dean woke up to was Castiel staring at him. It wasn't just staring. Castiel was on /top/ of him, their faces so close that their noses were barely touching. Dean's cheeks turned light red, unable to speak.

He managed to find words, however, and looked away awkwardly. "Cas," he began, "we've- I've told you /so/ many times. Personal space, dude. You're on top of me, and I don't know how to feel about that." Truth was, Dean knew very well how to feel. And that was in love. He had been in love with Castiel for a few years now. He didn't say anything about it, he didn't tell anyone. Although he knew that his younger brother, Sam, knew very well about his love for Castiel. Dean knew the consequences of his love for Castiel, which was pain. He knew that if he let his love for Castiel to be known, that the angel would get hurt and it would be all because of Dean and his emotions. He often tried to push away the romantic feelings for Castiel, attempting to fill the gap with alcohol and sex, but it never worked. That gap could only be filled by Castiel. Dean knew that everything would turn to shit, more than it already had, if he accidentally let it slip that he loved Castiel. Sure, it may start nice, but in the long run, there would be a major consequence. Whether it be Castiel's death, or Dean's, something terrible would happen. Dean had to think like that, he forced himself to. 

Castiel slowly got off of Dean, looking down. "I- uh- sorry.." he mumbled. His cheeks were lightly tinted red as well, as he stood awkwardly. Castiel didn't know much about humans. Well, he knew lots about them. But this was difficult. Feelings were horrible. They were like tiny little creatures stabbing you in the heart, then stuffing things inside your heart as a replacement. That's how Castiel would describe it, although he had no one to describe it to. There were so many feelings that Castiel has experienced, sad feelings, happy feelings, angry feelings, romantic feelings, and sexual feelings. He didn't know how to describe the way he felt towards Dean. He liked Dean, a bit more than he'd admit. And when Dean and him would watch movies with the occasional making out scenes, Castiel wanted to do it with Dean. 

He, Castiel, wanted to kiss Dean Winchester.

He couldn't tell Dean. He knew it would end badly. He knew Dean would never trust him again. It fucking hurt. But you know what Castiel did? He just sat there, like always, dealing with the pain. Because, in all honesty, it fucking hurt. He didn't like this feeling.

Castiel's thoughts were interrupted by Dean punching his shoulder. He shook his head lightly and looked at Dean. "Huh?" 

Dean groaned. "Dude, seriously? I was talking to you and you weren't even paying attention?" He sighed quietly. "As I was saying, what are you doing here anyways?"

Castiel looked at Dean. "I wanted to have a sleepover," he blurted out. It was the first thing Castiel could think of.

Dean snorted at that, shaking his head and sighing. "Are you fucking kidding me, Cas? A sleepover? That's what teenage girls did in the 90's," He said. "And besides, do you ever even sleep?" He asked.

A small sigh escaped Castiel's lips. "That's not the point, Dean. I just- I wanted to spend time with you," he admitted, looking at Dean.

Dean raised a brow. "Uh.." he trailed off, looking around. He was at a loss for words. "Alright," he decided, "we can have a 'sleepover', but we're not sharing a bed," Dean told Castiel, looking at him. "You can, uh-" Dean sighed. "Shit.. there's no other room.." He muttered. There was a long pause of silence, almost unbearable, before Dean's voice broke it. "We'll have to share. Just- don't try to fuck me or anything. You have your side of the bed, I have mine," he told Castiel in a strict voice.

Castiel nodded. "Okay," he said. Dean scooted over, on the right side. Castiel climbed into the bed, getting under the warm, soft covers. He lay on the left side. Dean was facing away from Castiel. It made the angel feel bad for something, but he couldn't place a finger on what.

And that's how the two, well, Dean, fell asleep; cold, lonely, and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks ass(butt). i'm only 13, lmao, so i'm still trying to get better at writing.


End file.
